Brandol
A Megaborg that appears in Episode 5 of Muteki Kougin Daitarn 3. Biography Brandol takes charge of an operation where the Meganoids trap a village inside a barrier so they can capture the villagers to turn them into Meganoids. Fortunately, Banjo and Beauty were able to get into the village before the barrier was fully set up. After finding a baby left behind in a cabin, they find the Meganoid base and look inside for the baby's mother. After they find the captured villagers, Banjo goes to confront Brandol while Beauty takes care of the baby. After finding Brandol in the control room, Banjo has him at gun point and makes him lower the barrier. However, Beauty and the baby end up getting caught, Brandol knocks down Banjo and puts him with the captured villagers, along with Beauty and the baby. Fortunately, Reika and Toppo arrive in a jet and Reika manages to destroy the power box of the barrier. After she finds the Meganoid base, she fires at it while Banjo and Beauty help the villagers escape, after they managed to find the baby's mother. With the operation now ruined, Brandol goes to the Macro Machine and turns himself into a giant Megaborg. His hands rise out of the ground and he tries to smash Banjo with his own hands before he rises completely up. When Banjo gets into his Mach Patrol he calls forth his Daifighter and transforms it into Daitarn 3. Brandol chases after the villagers, but Daitarn 3 stops him. As they begin their fight, Brandol's stomps causes the ground to shake and baby gets separated from her mother again. Daitarn 3 manages to save the baby, but after returning her to her mother, Brandol's Death Battle rises up. After being astonished by the Death Battle's colossal size, Banjo berates Brandol for not understanding the value of a human baby. Brandol and Daitarn 3 start fighting each other in the air with the Death Battle helping Brandol out. Eventually, Brandol and his Death Battle manage to knock down Daitarn 3 into a giant crack in the ground. Daitarn 3 hides in the crack while Brandol searches for him from above. After not finding him, Brandol gets his Death Battle to fill the crack with dirt to fish out Daitarn 3. While the Death Battle fills in the giant crack, Banjo gets Daitarn 3 to hide underneath it. While Brandol waits for Daitarn 3 to come out, Daitarn 3 ambushes him and the two continue their fight. Brandol launches his Arm Guards and Shoulder Cannons at Daitarn 3 where they explode upon impact. Brandol then throws his own head at Daitarn 3 to destroy him. However, Daitarn 3 launches his fist behind Brandol's head so it can use Cross Dart to capture Brandol's head with a net before it can hit Daitarn 3. The net slingshots Brandol's head back to his body, where it explodes and destroys him completely. With Brandol finally destroyed, Daitarn 3 uses Sun Attack and Daitarn Crash to destroy his Death Battle. Powers/Abilities Dual Shoulder Cannons: Brandol has two cannons on his shoulders that shoot red beams. He can also take them off and use them as bombs Head Launch: Brandol can launch his head out of his body and can be used as a bomb. Levitation: Brandol is able to levitate in the air. Machine Guns: Brandol has machine guns all over his body, his helmet, and around his wrists. He can fire them all at once. Arm Guard Launch: Brandol can launch out his Arm Guards at his opponent. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju